Loke and Lucy
by Yanna Blake
Summary: Song shuffle challenge LokexLucy FIRST FANFIC Please review! Rated T for safety.


_**Hello!**_

_** So this is my first time doing this. I am going to do the shuffle challenge! I was to pick a favorite couple (from any anime/manga) and then as I put my songs on shuffle I had to write what ever I feel/think of through the duration of the song. When the song ends that's it. I can't add any more. And because it's so late at night that I am doing this, I will limit this to only 10 songs tonight. **_

_**My couple of choice tonight is…..**__**…**_

_**LOKE & LUCY FROM FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**Hai! Ikotze! :D**_

* * *

_**1st song: Mad World~ Gary Jules**_

Loke entered the room silently as Lucy slept. He looked down at her with a look of longing. As she took in her breath rhythmically, he noticed the slight beat of her heart in her chest. He loved her so much, that it hurt to do this. To watch her be so vulnerable. He didn't ever want to leave her side. It was crazy, because in this world, this mad world in which they lived in they couldn't be together. He was a celestial spirit, and she was his master.

_**2nd song: I Am A Man Of Constant Sorrow ~ O Brother, Where Art Thou? (the movie)**_

They had traveled along the country side for 3 days. There was something within Loke's heart that he couldn't tell Lucy quite yet. He was afraid, which is funny to the celestial spirit of the Lion, the bravest and strongest of the 12 Zodiac keys. He knew something that she didn't and he didn't know how to really tell her. Was it her reaction he feared the most? He didn't truly know. He just hoped it wouldn't tear them apart.

_**3rd song: What Am I To You? ~ Finn from Adventure Time**_

Lucy didn't want to lose him. Loke had always been there for her when she needed someone the most.

But at the same time she never knew what he was really feeling. She wanted him to tell her the truth because she was sick of his games.

'Just tell me the truth' she thought. 'How do you feel about me?!'

_**4th song: Funny Love ~ Pucca**_

Leo the Lion was ready to defend Lucy's life. Sadly, the girl only thought of him as a perv. Sigh… what was spirit to do?

_**5th song: After Dark ~ Asian Kung-Fu Generation.**_

The battle started off in a bad way for Lucy. Her magic was nearly drained and her body had already taken a beating from the last attack.

But she wasn't going to give up quite yet, she still had he trump card: Loke.

"Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo!" she shouted with her last bit of strength.

Loke appeared, the blinding light surrounding him like a heaven-sent angel. Lucy collapsed to the ground knowing that she was now safe.

_**6th song: Victor's Piano Solo ~ Danny Elfman (ha-ha Elfman!)**_

They gazed at each other from across the ballroom floor. He saw her in that beautiful black dress that out lined her stunning body, causing him to ache with the need to wrap her in his arms, but he restrained himself.

She returned the look, his tux cutting against his own lean body, making him even more irresistible. She with held her passion as well, too afraid of his reaction.

_**7th song: Raion ~ Jinn**_

Lucy jumped up and turned. She looked toward the doors of the guild. Her eyes welled up with tears. It was him. The one she had been waiting─ for her entire life it seemed─ to return to her.

His ginger colored hair shifted with the slight breeze in the room, his blue sunglasses shimmered in the glare of the sun and his suit made him look so mature…

It's like he never changed... even after 6 years…

_**8th song: Velonica ~ Aqua Timez**_

Loke looked back into his past (something he did often) and started to remember Karen. He remembered how he didn't want to make her suffer, he just wanted her to realize that spirits weren't slaves they where people with feelings─ with hearts─ too. He sighed as he thought of Aries, slightly curious as too where she was. He hadn't seen her in a while…

"Loke!" A voice snapped him out of his trance. Lucy sat in front of him waving her hand in front of his face. Loke refocused his eyes and clasped her hand in his, kissing it softly.

"Yes, my princess?" He said as a blush rose to her face. He had to forget the past because this girl, Lucy, was his future now…

_**9th song: Strength ~ Abingdon Boys School**_

Loke looked into the eyes of the man whom had inflicted pain upon his beloved Lucy. His eyes reflected the hatred and anger that welled deep inside of him. He promised her he would protect her, and now she lay on the ground bleeding and dragging in the breath that she could muster into her lungs. He growled at himself for being so careless. He got ready to launch at his most powerful attack at him. He swore as he began to aim, that he would destroy anything that dared to cause harm to his master.

_**10th (and last song for tonight) Like A Stone ~ Audioslave**_

Loke appeared into Lucy's room, smiling yelling, "Hello, my princess!" wanting to scare her.

However the blonde was not in her room for she had yet to return from the guild. He sighed and sat on her bed. He looked around the room, noting on how cute and cozy it was.

"Just like her..." he mused to himself.

He stretched himself out across her bed inhaling her scent from the sheets. He imagined her lying right next to him, smiling in his face…

Loke sat up putting his head in his hands. He loved Lucy so much that he just wished, with all his heart, that they both could be human, so that there was no need for the barrier between master and spirit.

* * *

**_Well I have to say that is so much fun to do. Please review and be gentle my young heart can only take so much! D:_**


End file.
